1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shampoo composition, and, more particularly, to a shampoo composition comprising an amidoamine-type amphoteric surface active agent, a specific type of modified silicone polymeric compound, and a specific type of polymer. The shampoo composition gives an excellent soft and smooth feeling during washing and rinsing, a superb natural hair-set effect without oily stickiness and roughness, and easy passage of comb through the hair. It is mild to the skin and the mucous of the eyes and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, anionic surfactants such as alkyl sulfates, polyoxyethylenealkyl sulfates, alkylbenzene sulfonates, .alpha.-olefin sulfonates, and the like have widely been used as surfactants for shampoos. These surfactants, however, are more or less irritative to the skin, and roughen the skin if continuously used. On the other hand, amidoamine-type amphoteric surface active agents are known to be very mild surfactants which give only a little irritation to the skin. More recently, amidoamine-type amphoteric surface active agents having a wider applicability such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 128100/1988 are used as the base components of shampoos instead of anionic surfactants.
If, however, an addition of a conventional cationic polymer to a shampoo containing an amidoamine-type amphoteric surface active agent as a base component in order to promote its conditioning effect causes unfavorable stickiness when the hair is being dried resulting in starchy, stiff hair due to solid complexes produced by the cationic polymer and the surface active agent. Thus, an addition of a cationic polymer does not give a favorable feeling to the hair after drying, although it can promote light wet feeling and softness. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 45406/1981, 74602/1984, 36407/1985, and 56916/1985 disclose shampoo compositions having improved conditioning effects by the addition of silicon-containing cationic polymers, amino-modified organopolysiloxane emulsions, or the like. None of them, however, discloses a shampoo composition imparting low irritation, exhibiting a good conditioning effect, and giving a favorable, natural, dry hair-set. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 307810/1988 discloses a shampoo composition containing an amphoteric surface active agent and an amino-modified organopolysiloxane emulsion. The advantage of the compound, however, is limited to the conditioning effect after hair washing. Good feeling effects during washing and rinsing cannot be obtained by the simple use of an amino-modified organopolysiloxane emulsion. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 36407 discloses a combined use of a cationic polymer having a amino group or an ammonium group in the main chain and a silicon-containing cationic polymer. The presence of an amino group or an ammonium group in the main chain of a cationic polymer decreases mutual solubility between the cationic polymer and surface active agents. This produces stiffened hair resulting in poor conditioning effects.
Therefore, development of a shampoo composition which possesses an advantageous feature of amidoamine-type amphoteric surface active agents, while giving an excellent feeling upon use all through washing, rinsing, and drying has been desired.
Quality of foam and viscosity are crucial for a shampoo to be a decent commercial product. Shampoos which are superb from the aspect not only of conditioning effects but also of foam quality and usability have been desired.
In view of this situation, the present inventors have undertaken extensive studies and have found that a shampoo composition comprising an amidoamine-type amphoteric surface active agent, a specific type of modified silicone polymeric compound, and a specific type of polymer exhibited improved conditioning effects was mild to the skin and the mucous of the eyes. The inventors further found that when a specific cationic polymer was used as the polymer, the composition exhibited, in addition to the above characteristics, an excellent smooth feeling during washing and rinsing, giving favorable soft finishing. Furthermore, the inventors found that when a specific type of nonionic polymer was used as the polymer, the composition produced fine creamy foam ensuring freely control of viscosity of the shampoo composition.